Taken
by creepy008
Summary: A younge girl is dares to go into the woods by a juvenille but she is taken by a strange man, or thing. Its a creepypasta fanfic and my first


TOkay Just to get this thing started its a story about a girl whom is taken but doesnt know who soon will my first story and ill try to get better at writing and this will be about 15-20 chapters long

Chapter 1:what has happened?

? P.o.v-

I wasnt sure what happened i just woke up in a strange place with my head bobbing. I look around to see i was on a bed with a silked blacked blanket somewhat torn ontop of me. I scan the room to see if anyone is here but there was no one only me and the aroma of what smelled to be a morgue or something.I only sat there on the torn bed to think, what if i was in someone kiddnapped me,maybe i was lost and someone found me, but that had to be bullshit right? I heard a creek,my heart was pounding. I pretended to be asleep and i hoped no one was there.

Flashback nobodys p.o.v time-12:37

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING IN THERE YOU ASSHOLE!" A girl screamed. "Oh come on dont tell me the brave Haley is afraid to go into the woods are you?" A boy remarked back. "For all you know i could get killed in those woods! You do realise that right? Exspecialy when theres a killerat large in our state!" Haley screamed into the boys face " A bet is a bet Haley,and you knowwhat happens if you lose right?" The boy smirked. "Shut up Justin! Ill do it but i get to keep my phone with me at all times!" Haley said annoyed with the boy claimed to be named Justin. "Fine by me. Ill see you tommarow unless you give in. Ill be calling to check on you,have fun inn the woods sugar." He smirked once more and patted Haleys head. "Fuck off..."Haley whispered as she began walking into the woods.

"Screw him he thinks he's gonna win this bet ha! Like that will-" Haley got cut off by a twig being cracked. Her heart raced with fear. She has always been afraid of these woods sense she was a younger girl but now her being 13 going on 14 she was stil scared to death. She backed into a tree and slide down it,she wanted to get this night over its only 11 small hours til she could leave the woods. Her mother thought she was going to her friend lilly's house but she wasnt,she had mad a bet with a juvenille named justin. The bet was if Haley slept in the wood justing would give her 30$ and a free admision pass to a concert but if Justin won Haley would have something taken... and lets not say what.

Time-2:56

Haley had fallen asleep leaned against the oak an hour ago. She suddenly woke up by the soumd of a scream,well more like a shriek. Haley jumped to her feet and looked around she only seen trees she seen no way out only trees. "I shouldve never agreed to this" Haley wispered. Suddenly she herd what seemed to be statice and her head was buzzing her vision got blurry but then she herd the scream again. She snapped and ran towards the scream she had no clue whay was happening...nor what was going to happen

Haley p.o.v in flashback

I ran towards the scream with my head still buzzing and my vision blurry,i couldnt see hardly anything in far off distances only close by trees. I began getting dizzy,i suddenly collapsed to the cold,damp ground . I looked up and i saw feet come towards me. Every inch my heart raced more. I tried to get up,but i kept losing balance and falling. I crawled,but i realised i couldnt get away. I turned over to hear static again and my vision blurry once again. I looked up to see something i couldnt even imagine seeing... A very tall,slim, man with no face... No face at all. I felt like screaming but something inside me held me back. I suddenly passed out.

Present time Haleys p.o.v

I herd the door opening i sat there trying to keep my breathing under control, inwas terrified of what might happen. I kept my eyes shut and i herd a them walk up to the bed then walk door suddenly shut real quietly and i peeked my eyes open to see no one there... where was I and what was this place?

Strange mans p.o.v

'Shes still sleeping... hmm i guess i should let her. Something about her made me want to keep her. She was a very beautiful girl. Id like to keep her and raise her as my own, perhaphs she could become my newest proxy...' the man thought.

Ya thats it for now! Im sure you know who the man is lulz and i hope you enjoy this story. I couldnt think of a girl name so i chose Haley since hardly no one choses that name. Ill continue this if some people like it. I promise it will get good and ill explain what Haley looks like in the next chapter and how her personality is. Sorry for the errors btw thats all thank you


End file.
